Una más
by EliseVonWinken
Summary: Alex Mercer, en sus momentos de locura y frenesí, ve a una joven a punto de morir entre su tío y un alborotador. Le dará dos opciones. Pero su destino...depende de como el quiera su muerte... ¿o quizás renacer?
1. 0 Caos

**Hooolas! ¿Como están? Es mi segundo fic aquí en FF. Esta vez es de PROTOTYPE con el sexy de Alex Mercer *¬***

**Espero que os guste! esto es solo el prólogo según tengo pensado.**

**Dejar reviews por favor! me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión!**

**importante: ni ALEX MERCER ni los respectivos personajes/personas que salen en el juego me pertenecen.**

**SOLO AKEMI HIMURA, SU HISTORIA Y SU ENTORNO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Sin más, ojalá os guste!**

* * *

Sus pies al tocar el techo del Empire State, produjeron una onda masiva que hizo que todos los cristales de arriba hacia abajo se rompiesen. Quizás matando a miles de personas. Quién sabe. Pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

_"La gente me odia, el sentimiento es mutuo"_

Miró su mano derecha que se transformó en una garra, con sus filos más afilados que un bisturí.

_Salto al vacío._

_Sobrevivió a la caída._

Pero se llevó a un hombre, quizás un ejecutivo o un alto cargo, lo arrastró unos metros consigo, y entre el caos de coches, gritos, insultos, llamadas y miedos, le absorbió. Le hizo parte de sí, algo de lo que, debería estar agradecido, podría haber muerto de una manera peor.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es él! ¡ALEX MERCER!

Sus recuerdos pasaron delante de sus ojos cerrados. Respiraba con dificultad. Y notaba una sed insaciable en su garganta. Sangre, mucha más.

Los gritos llegaron a sus oídos.

-¡Esta vez, vendrás con nosotros Alex!-Uno de los soldados de la BLACKWATCH, le apuntó con su arma, gruñendo al ver como su supuesta captura, sonreía irónicamente.

Se acercó hasta él, a paso lento, viendo como sus ojos azules tenían un asqueroso tono rojo.

Justo en el momento que hizo salir los tentáculos, arrasando varios metros a la redonda, una joven, cayó justo a sus pies, herida, magullada y llena de moratones. La chica se levantó como su pesado y maltratado cuerpo se lo podía permitir, chocó su mirada desesperanzadora, con la suya llena de indiferencia.

Se echó hacia atrás, con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de miedo. Un miedo que se acrecentó aún más. La chica desvió su mirada a un callejón cercano, y tembló.

-¡AKEMI!-El grito de un hombre airado la hizo temblar más que el ver la carnicería que acababa de provocar.

Se echaba cada vez más rápido hacia atrás, en un intento de levantarse, volvió a caer al suelo, a causa de un esguince, según le pareció ver. El hombre ya estaba delante suya, la cogió de su largo pelo negro, alzando su cuerpo del suelo.

Normalmente pasaría de la escena, de no ser porque, cuando empezó a estrangularla, algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que la salvase. También sumarle el hecho de que venían tres alborotadores.

La joven casi no podía respirar, miró a sus manos que se transformaron en garras, saltando encima de aquellos dos. Descuartizó a dos alborotadores, pero uno de ellos se escapó de sus guadañas, yendo hacia ellos…

_Veía a una masa carnosa dirigirse hacia mí._

_Furiosa e imparable._

_Gritaba y gruñía._

_Vi con terror como empezaba a descuartizar a mi tío._

_Le hizo pedazos delante de mis ojos._

_Debería llorar… ¿por qué no lo hago?_

_Caí al suelo de rodillas, gimiendo._

_Sentí un intenso dolor en mi brazo izquierdo._

_Esa masa de carne andante me lo había cortado._

_Veía pedazos de hueso, sangre, tendones y músculos rasgarse delante de mi._

_Entre mis ojos llenos de terror, grité._

_Grité como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida._

_Sentí la sangre golpear mi cuerpo con rapidez._

_Cálida y con un sabor metálico._

_Y vi a Alex…_

_Delante de mí._

_Empecé a arrastrar mi cuerpo hacia atrás._

_¿Qué mierda iba a hacerme ese tío?_


	2. 1 Cambio y huida

**Buenas! Esta vez vengo con el capítulo uno! La verdad me decepciono un poco no ver reviews! haber si hay suerte esta vez!**

**PROTOTYPE y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo AKEMI HIMURA y su entorno.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1 – Elección.

Miró a sus ojos asustados, soltando una risilla al ver cómo iba hacia atrás, con un solo brazo. Torpemente. Ladeó su cabeza, dejando que el rojizo Sol cambiase el color de sus pupilas.

-No…no por dios…no, por favor…-Las lágrimas bañaban sus ojos color marrón-Por dios…Alex ¡no…!

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? Ah, no espera. Mi nombre está repartido por toda esta puta, mugrienta y encarcelada ciudad.-Sus ojos furiosos la miraban debajo de aquella capucha, avanzando cada vez un poco más hacia ella.

Al oír otro grito de aquellos alborotadores, su mirada se desvió junto con la de aquella chica.

-¿Vivir, morir, o convertirse? ¿Qué decides…Akemi?-La miró de reojo

Entre su mente que iba a la deriva, sin casi poder recordar a causa de una amnesia que tuvo hace poco, el terror que surcaba su cuerpo, la adrenalina que la obligaba a mantener la mirada fija en aquellos alborotadores que se acercaban con rapidez hacia ellos.

Mercer en un salto, acabó en medio de aquellos tres brutos que instintivamente le miraron. Gritando, aullando, o como sea que se pudiese clasificar aquel ruido.

Otro ataque de tentáculos, matando a cualquiera a la redonda, principalmente uno de ellos rozó su pómulo derecho, haciendo salir un gemido de sus labios.

_Vivir, morir o convertirse._

_¿Convertirme en qué?_

_¿En un monstruo como él?_

_¿O acaso podría recuperar aún si es un poco de mí fragmentada memoria?_

_No…imposible._

-¿Qué escoges, pequeña?-Le miró con odio mientras veía como pateaba los restos de su tío.

_Primero no lloraba por él, y ahora siento un odio indescriptible por lo que Mercer hace hacia su cuerpo._

_¿Qué mierda me ocurre?_

-Ugh…uff..yo…yo…-Como pudo, se levantó, mirando hacia todos lados. Le dolía el cuerpo. Analizaba su entorno, paradójicamente, su brazo descuartizado yacía a sus pies, empezaba a ser carcomido por el virus con una rapidez asombrosa. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con Mercer, cruzado de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

-Ugh…mira, Mercer…-Iba preparando su cuerpo para aquel acelerón tan bestial que iba a ocurrir-…no…no quiero que me mates…y mucho menos…que me…-Empezaba a dar pequeños brincos, sintiendo el aire infectado atravesar sus pulmones.

_Porque él es el único que podría transmitirme el virus…_

_¿Verdad?_

-¡Y mucho menos que me conviertas en "eso"!-Dicho estas palabras, aún sin tener la aerodinámica perfecta, empezó a correr, entre callejones, aceras, teniendo algún que otro traspiés, pero seguía adelante. Teniendo ante todo momento, la tranquila sombra de Mercer en los techos de los edificios colindantes.

Llegó hasta el piso franco que tenía su tío. Como pudo, entro al edificio, subiendo con rapidez las escaleras casi podridas, con cuidado de no tambalear y caerse. Llegando a la puerta, vio un charco de sangre manchar el suelo, llegando al descansillo, con miedo y de un ligero toque la puerta de un color blanco sucio, se abrió, dejando ver entre la poca luz que se filtraba por las persianas llenas de polvo el cuerpo de su tía: Evangeline.

-Oh…dios…mío…-Su voz se rompió de repente, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, manchando su rostro de gotitas de sangre. La pobre mujer estaba abierta en canal, desfigurada y casi irreconocible, de no ser por aquella vistosa mecha de color rojo fuego en su pelo.

-Ha sido un cazador…-Su voz tranquila, fría e insensible traspasó sus oídos, viendo por el rabillo del ojo, como la joven iba echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando su espalda contra la pared.

-Me importa una mierda quien haya sido, aún si solo tengo un brazo, le destruiré.

Mercer la miró de reojo. Parecía fuerte y decidida, pero era demasiado sensible. Demasiado débil. Respiró profundamente, moviendo sus músculos, intentando relajar su cuerpo, transformando su mano en una garra, agarrándola del cuello y empotrándola contra la pared, alzando sus pies del suelo, drenando su oxígeno cada vez que apretaba más su cuello.

-¿Vivir o morir?

-¡Cierra tu puta boca…!-Le pateó lo más fuerte que puto en la cara, haciéndole dar un traspié hacia atrás y ella cayendo al suelo, tosiendo a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

-Eres valiente, Akemi…-Agarró su pierna mancha de la sangre evitando que se marchase, la hizo chocar contra la pared, oyendo casi con satisfacción aquel grito de dolor.-Eres una pequeña ladrona muy valiente…-La sujetó del cuello, sin presionarlo otra vez.

_"Te daré una oportunidad de empezar desde cero."_

* * *

_**Que os ha parecido? Espero vuestras opiniones! **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Elise Von Winken Out~**_


	3. 2 Violencia y disfrute

_**Hoola! ¿Como están? Bueno vengo con el capítulo 2 de este fic! Espero que este quedando bien! x3 estoy nerviosa en ese sentido.**_

_**Pero claro...sin reviews una no sabe como va u.u**_

_**Bueno les dejo el capítulo. Disfruten!**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 – Invasión celular.

Akemi no hacía ningún intento de escapar de las garras de Mercer, (nunca mejor dicho). El brazo volvía a dolerle, sentía su cuerpo pesado, tenía sueño y se sentía demasiado débil como para luchar. Si pudiese lloraría, pero delante de él no iba a hacerlo; ya le había dado demasiada diversión con el juego del gato y el ratón y su reacción a la muerte de su tía Evangeline y la de su tío John.

-No has contestado a mi respuesta, niña.

-Lo he hecho, pero creo que eres sordo…-En un momento de furia, Mercer la volvió a golpear contra la pared, haciendo que la joven soltase otro grito de dolor.-…pedazo de cabrón…-Casi no podía hablar con su boca empapada de sangre. Tenía un dulce sabor metálico, lo sabía por el hecho de que una sencilla gota cayó a sus labios, y no pudo resistir el acto reflejo de lamer su labio para saber su sabor.

Su sonrisa se acentuó al ver la mueca de asco de la joven, bajo un poco su brazo hasta tener su rostro frente al suyo, viendo casi con diversión, sus ojos llenos de asco, viendo como le miraba fijamente a los ojos, si pudiese gruñir, seguramente lo haría, y seguramente lo disfrutaría.

-Veo que tendré que elegir yo por ti…veamos…ah, ya se…te mataré…-Susurró Mercer al oído de la joven. Alzó su cuerpo otra vez, casi estrangulándola. Oía con satisfacción como gemía del dolor y miedo entremezclados. Pataleaba y gritaba incesantemente. ¿Qué más daba? El dolor pronto cesaría.

* * *

_Respiraba lo máximo que podía._

_Pero mis pulmones no daban abasto._

_El incesante vaivén de mi caja torácica, parecía un martilleo continuo._

_Podía sentir como sus garras afiladas se clavaban en mi cuello._

_Sentía mi caliente sangre salir con rapidez._

_Recorría mi cuello, manchándolo de un brillante rojo bermellón._

_Sentí un gran dolor en mi cuerpo._

_Era como si todo se desvaneciese a mí alrededor._

_Incluso no sentía sus garras ahogar mi respiración entrecortada._

_Intenté mirarlo, pero mi visión era casi negra._

_Con una extraña luz rojiza. Fugaz._

_Me sentía cansada y sin fuerzas para hablar y menos seguir luchando contra su fuerza._

_Era tonto seguir con todo aquello._

* * *

-Yo…quiero…morir…-Dijo Akemi en un susurro antes de caer en los brazos de un Morfeo enfadado. Mercer solo sonrió, mientras, bajaba su cuerpo, a la altura de su rostro, mirando el sucio, pero tranquilo rostro de Akemi. Sonrió, cogiéndola en sus brazos, llevándola a alguna de las habitaciones. Una de ellas, tenía las paredes de un rojo anteriormente vistoso, pero ahora parecía un rosa pastel. Los muebles eran de un color negro deslustrado. Estaba todo sucio y desordenado. La dejo en la cama, viendo como su rostro empezaba a mostrar unas manchas moradas casi invisbles. Sus labios soltaron una sonrisa casi traviesa. Dejó dos objetos en la descuidada mesilla de noche, y con su paso silencioso, se fue por donde vino. Dejando todo aquel piso infestado del virus.

_"Solo si eres una niña buena te daré una oportunidad"_

* * *

**_¿Y que les pareció? Espero opiniones!_**

**_Elise Von Winken ~OUT~_**


	4. 3 A newborn

**Hoooola~¿Cómo estan? Yo vengo con otro capítulo de este fic mio! **

**¿Les va gustando? ¡A partir de aqui empieza el DESMADRE! Y va enserio.**

**Si no os gusta el gore, por favor iros mientras podáis hijos mios!**

**PROTOTYPE pertenece a RADNET y ACTIVISION, AKEMI HIMURA y su respetivo ENTORNO ME PERTENECE.**

**Como me hagan plagio, ya saben, el sexy de Mercer los hará picadillo. eWe.**

**¡Disfruten! ah...! Espero reviews!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 – Memorias.

_Los recuerdos volaban en mi interior._

_Veía a mis padres._

_Mi padre, Albert Praizmav, estadounidense de nacimiento, de padres rusos, un brillante científico en la parte de modificar el ADN humano._

_Mi madre, Kumiko (mujer eternamente hermosa) Shimizu (manantial de agua), una brillante científica en el campo de la medicina._

_Pero los veía muertos._

_Tenía mi mirada perdida._

_Pero…me veía a mí misma…_

_De pequeña._

_Mi "yo menor" debía tener como unos 9 años._

_Pero no lloraba sin descanso._

_No abatía su pecho como un martillo en un intento de inhalar el aire impuro de la habitación._

_De repente, las ventanas se tiñeron de negro con unos reflejos rojos fugaces._

_La sangre, los cuerpos, mi otro yo "insensible"…todo eso desapareció._

_En su lugar escuché a una voz…que hizo que se me erizase el vello de la nuca._

_"Eres tan hermosa Akemi…"_

_¡Reconocería esa voz incluso muerta!_

_Pero venía del piso de arriba._

_Subí las escaleras, con miedo, pero a la vez con furia._

_Me encontré con un pasillo, de todo menos corto._

_Había fotos de casi todas las personas que conocía._

_Incluso una de Alex…Mercer…_

_La miré un momento, y me dio la sensación de que sus ojos azules me miraban…_

_Y parecía divertirse a mi costa._

_Gruñí y seguí bajando el pasillo, forrado con un papel rojo burdeos con un dibujo visualmente feo y chocante a simple vista._

_Abrí la puerta negra del fondo del pasillo._

_Y vi a Ryu acariciando mi pelo castaño en esa época._

_Él tenía 19, yo 16._

_Una tonta, ingenua, inocente y estúpida niña._

_Vi como mi persona se rompía en pedazos al verle con otra un año después._

_Me dejó delante de mis ojos._

_Recordé que iba a casa con la mirada perdida, llovía como nunca en Nueva York, y estaba sola._

_Ver gente ir y venir, me ponía nerviosa._

_Pero ver parejas sonreír, felices…eso me ponía hecha una furia._

_Todos los cristales a mí alrededor se rompieron, hechos pedazos, cayendo a mí alrededor._

_Había gente que corría, pero era en vano._

_"¿Cómo es que sientes tanto odio por alguien que nunca te quiso?" Una voz habló en la mitad de mis recuerdos._

_-Porque destrozo toda mi vida._

_"¿Has vuelto a amar?"_

_-Nunca.-Volví a responder a esa misteriosa voz. _

_Veía a mi otro yo parada en mitad de un cruce, había coches ardiendo, gente muerta y más vidrios rotos._

_De repente, sentí un fuerte pinchazo en el brazo._

_Ahora que me daba cuenta, mi brazo izquierdo estaba intacto._

_-¿¡Pero qué!?_

_"Parece consciente doctor…"_

_De repente, oí como un hombre hablaba con otra persona, me quedé callada, mirando al cielo oscuro…_

_"No la despierte…podría ser fatal con esta dosis de morfina…"_

_"Con el debido respeto, Doc, 0,9mg es demasiado…"_

_"Cierra el pico y haz tu trabajo que es proteger la instalación, cabo Rightwell"_

_-No tienes tiempo, pequeña…-De repente, un agudo dolor de cabeza asalto su cerebro._

_"Maldita sea…su cerebro…"_

_"¡Desconéctela!"_

_"Pero…"_

_"¡He dicho que lo haga, cabo!"_

_-Espera… ¿todo esto?-Susurré_

_-Estás repasando tus recuerdos…-Aquella voz que "provocó" su dolor de cabeza volvió a hablar._

_-¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Dónde estoy!?_

_-Lo sabrás cuando despiertes…_

* * *

-¡Le he dicho que desenchufe la máquina, cabo!

-¡Es un sujeto demasiado valioso señor!

-¡Maldita sea hazlo, James! ¡Su cerebro no aguantará mucho más!-La voz del doctor rebotaba en toda la saca de forma octogonal, haciendo que su dolor de cabeza aumentara. Soltó un gruñido.

-¡Oh mierda! ¿¡No se supone que debe estar dormida!?-El cabo casi grito

-¡Ve a la sala de seguridad…da la alfsdf...!-Algo cortó la frase del doctor

-Sí, usted de la alarma, cabo…-Akemi se reincorporaba en la silla donde le hacían las "autopsias", soltando sus ataduras y destrozando la cara del doctor de un solo zarpazo, dejando su cara cortada en tres pedazos bien definidos.

De repente, una voz hablo a través de un altavoz.

-¡ATENCION! ¡ALARMA DE NIVEL BETA! A TODO EL PERSONAL NO GUBERNAMENTAL Y MILITAR, ABANDONEN SU PUESTO Y SALGAN DE LA INSTALACIÓN.

_"Quizás hacerlo no fue tan mala idea. Chica mala…me gusta como suena…"_

* * *

**Dios esa última frase...¿quien no se imagina a Mercer hablando con una voz súper sexy tras el télefono? ¿Y diciendo eso...? Damn men, croe que me cae sangre de la nariz...me voy al banco de sangre antes de perder mis 6L.**..

**Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews!**

**Elise Von Winken ~Out~**


	5. 4 BLACKWATCH

_**Hoola~ Vengo a dejarles el capítulo 4! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Van las cosas bien? ¿La reacción de Akemi? ¿Su historia les intriga?**_

_**Ojalá sigan leyendolo! Casi 180 views! No saben que feliz soy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: PROTOTYPE pertenece a ACTIVISION Y RADNET, AKEMI HIMURA Y SU ENTORNO ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**Sin más, adelante, adéntrense en una Nueva York infectada por un virus desconocido por las autoridades...**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4 – Solo cambia tu punto de vista.

-¡Maldita perra!-Akemi miró al cabo con un odio casi indescriptible. Envolvió su cabeza con sus manos. El dolor de cabeza era demasiado intenso. Gritó. Estaba enfadada, aturdida, le dolían los brazos, y parecía que su cerebro quería explotar.

-¿Qué te pasa gatita? ¿Te has roto una uña? ¡Jajajaja!-Otro de los agentes de la BALCKWATCH se rió, en su cara. Le miro con odio y una repulsión que rebasaban los límites.

* * *

_O pisas o te pisan…así de simple…_

_Esa frase se había convertido en mi lema…_

_Prefiero pisar cucarachas._

_Antes de dejar que me pisotearan la espalda y me la partiesen por la mitad._

_Miré mi brazo izquierdo._

_Intacto._

_Sin tendones rotos._

_Sin músculos destrozados._

_Todo en su perfecto orden._

_Miré mis pies anclados a la silla por unas arandelas de hierro, que ahora cerrados, se podrían abrir por la mitad._

_Gruñí de la rabia y alcé mi mirada enfurecida._

_Era como si mis colmillos fuesen un poco más largos._

_De repente noté como los hierros aferrados a mis pies se volvían dos amasijos de hierro que cayeron al suelo haciendo un estruendo que los hizo a los soldados ponerse en una posición de ataque._

_Moví mi cuello dolorido, casi tenía el brazo derecho entumecido, pero aun así, cargué contra ellos._

* * *

Los dos soldados al poco rato cayeron al suelo. Muertos. Sin moverse ni un ápice. Miró a la ventana de la parte superior derecha de la sala, uno de los doctores seguía ahí. Temblando, dio dos pasos hacia delante, cansada, dolorida, pero con una sed de venganza que si la propia copa del Santo Grial sería suficiente para saciar su sed.

-¿Es que no te atreves a bajar, eh, doctorcito de plomo?-Las palabras, dichas con serenidad y frialdad, aguardaban a una personalidad descontrolada y desbocada por la furia. Vio como el doctor pulsaba un botón, abriendo las dos persianas de metal que tenía enfrente suya, dejando salir a otros dos alborotadores.

-¡Es un suicido doctor!

-¡Cállese y mátela! ¿Acaso no ve que es una AMENAZA? ¡Tiene el VIRUS MERCER!-El hombre gritaba a todo pulmón, más que arreglar las cosas las estaba empeorando.

-Mierda, Akemi… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué…?-Se giró al ver como un solado, casi muriendo por una hemorragia interna, serpenteaba hasta ella.-Tu…tus padres están con la BLACKWATCH, ¿por qué…?

-No soy como mis padres…Si he vuelto a renacer…si realmente tengo una segunda oportunidad…no la pienso desperdiciar…-Cerró los ojos, recordando sus cuerpos en el suelo-… ¿están muertos? –volvió a mirarle, estaba con la cabeza recostada en el suelo, sin respirar.

-Muerto…-susurró entre sus labios, viendo a los alborotadores salir de sus jaulas, destrozando todo y todos los infectados a su paso. Los derrotó en un tiempo, no sin algo de dificultad. Una vez matado a todo el mundo, encontró una manera de salir de ahí.

Al salir, se encontró con un callejón, miró hacía todos lados, sin salida alguna, dio un salto, logrando saltar la valla y salir de aquel lugar horripilante. Se encontraba en un tejado, cerca de los distritos prohibidos al público.

-No creía que el virus tardase tan poco en mutar dentro de ti.-Unos pasos a la vez que una voz tranquila se oyó detrás de la joven, se giró, visiblemente asustada.

-Mercer…

-Por favor, Alex para los "amigos" – Alex alzó un poco sus brazos hacia los lados, casi como queriendo abrazarla.

-¿Por qué?-La mirada curiosa del hombre bajo la capucha la hizo temblar por dentro.

-Tienes mucho potencial…-Se acercó a ella-…hubiera sido un desperdicio dejarte morir entre tanto sufrimiento.

-¿Dejarme morir entre tanto sufrimiento? ¡Eres un…!-Con su dedo índice, acalló las palabras de sus labios.

-Será mejor que te vistas…más apropiadamente, y luego, que vayas a una de las plazas de refugiados…-Se alejó de la joven.-…Enserio, ponte algo, es demasiado provocativo…Nos vemos luego, Akemi...-Mercer iba caminando hacia atrás, hasta correr y saltar al vacío.

Ahora que lo pensaba tan siquiera se había fijado que llevaba unos pantalones azules claro y una camiseta…

-Putos científicos…-Akemi se miró, casi gruñendo de la furia.-…¿Ir a una plaza de refugiados? ¿Qué mierda tramas, Mercer?-Miró al horizonte, donde antes estuvo el hombre culpable de que ella siguiese viva.

Pero por alguna razón aquellos ojos azules perturbaban su alma…

_"No solo un sujeto en potencia…dicen que la belleza es un arma de doble filo… ¿Tú qué crees pequeña?"_

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ha ido bien? ¿Nefasto quizá? ¡Dejen reviews por favor!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima etapa de este gran cambio en la vida de Akemi...**

**Elise Von Winken ~OUT~**


	6. 5 Scars

_**Hoola mis infectados! ¿Cómo estan? ¡siii, vengo con un nuevo capítulo! ¡Y siii, más largo que los anteriores! ¡Espero que no os de pereza!**_

_**Dejad reviews! Por favor!**_

_**PROTOTYPE pertenece a ACTIVISION y a RADNET. AKEMI HIMURA Y SU ENTORNO ME PERTENECE.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5 – Nuevo poder, el destrozo aumenta.

Casi sin pensar, moviendo sus músculos en un intento de despertar y relajarlos a su vez.

Toda su vestimenta cambio….

Llevaba una sudadera negra que tenía capucha, una chaqueta de cuero, con dos franjas blancas en la parte de abajo, en el final de las mangas y en el cuello, en la parte de atrás, tenía un dibujo en estilo tribal, de un rojo intenso. Los pantalones eran negros, con dos bandas que llevaban algunas balas de un calibre 7,5mm según le parecía ver, algunos bolsillos extra a pesar del de las caderas y para acabar unas deportivas sumamente cómodas de color negro con detalles rojos.

-Y ahora veamos… ¿Dónde está esa dichosa plaza?-Akemi miró a su alrededor, yendo hacia el borde de la azotea, con miedo a caer. Miró al suelo, había coches, gente y soldados…Soldados de la BLACKWATCH por todos los putos lados.

-Ahora que lo pienso…necesito un puto móvil…-Desvió su mirada hacia donde había salido horas antes-…Nah, no pienso volver ahí… Que mierda, salto y punto…-En un momento de euforia, y casi de emoción al probar lo que era capaz de hacer, aún si tenía su rostro inexpresivo, y prefería no mostrar expresión alguna.

En el momento de ir hacia atrás para coger el impulso suficiente, vio una nota…

* * *

_"Vuelve a tu "refugio", ahí te he dejado dos cosas._

_La verdad, no pensé que esos gilipollas te encontrarían tan rápido._

_En fin, con lo que te he dejado te ayudará mucho a moverte por la ciudad._

_Alex."_

* * *

La tinta casi se veía borrosa, o lo que sea que fuese aquella cosa con la que se escribió en aqiel papel blanco arrugado con manchas de café y debajo de una piedra para que no saliese volando. Teniendo en cuenta, que era Mercer y como era…se habría esperado la pared entera pintada con el mensaje…pero con sangre, como no.

Sonrió, mientras cogía carrerilla y saltaba al vacío, nerviosa ¿y si algo salía rotundamente mal? No, no podía ocurrir algo parecido. Al dejar de sentir el suelo en sus pies, todo su cuerpo recibió una tremenda descarga de adrenalina.

Con su cuerpo despierto al peligro, Akemi entreabrió sus ojos, viendo como llegaba al suelo en un pestañeo. Se sorprendió al ver que caía al suelo, haciendo una voltereta, apoyada en su hombro derecho, acabando de pie en el suelo. Miró hacía arriba y sonrió. Moviendo los hombros de manera circular, intentando hacer que los pinchazos de dolor se desvaneciesen.

-¡Eh, tu chica! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como un soldado de la BLACKWATCH, alto y un poco corpulento, se separaba del convoy e iba hacia ella.

-Sí, estoy bien agente…gracias…

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí arriba?-Otro soldado, este más delgado y menos alto, se posiciono al lado del otro, entre sus manos sujetaba un subfusil, con su gatillo cuidadosamente controlado por su dedo índice, le pareció ver que no tenía el seguro puesto.

* * *

_¿Era eso quizás algún arma contra las aglomeraciones de gente?_

_En esta Nueva York encerrada y sin poder salir…_

_Es una puta olla a presión._

_A las mínimas protestas…_

_O acabas en la cárcel…_

_O te matan…_

_E incluso al mínimo alborotador…_

_Obvio que acababa muerto._

_Pero seguro que luego se lo llevaban en un camión blindado, seguro._

_Resultaba irónico._

_Había más seguridad para llevar a un monstruo, que para proteger a los ciudadanos._

* * *

-Estaba escapando de mi tío, señor.

-¿Y se puede saber, por qué?

-Iba a pegarme, señor.

-Ya y yo me creo eso puta vagabunda.

-Si viviese con un hombre que le pega casi cada día de su vida…a lo mejor lo entendería, señor.

-Tú no escapabas de tu tío ¿verdad? Escuché que por esa zona ha habido muchos alborotadores últimamente.-Akemi asintió ante las palabras de uno de los soldados.

-¡Sucia perra mentirosa!-Cuando el soldado corpulento levanto el arma para golpearla, el bajito le paro los pies.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Ha estado huyendo de su tío y de los alborotadores! ¡Dale una puta tregua!-La gente que pasaba por la acera se les quedaba mirando, como temerosos de que empezara un tiroteo.

-Ah…está bien, pero vete de mí vista niña. Ahora. ¿O acaso quieres que te mate?-El corpulento la miró con desprecio, mientras apuntaba con su arma en dirección a bajar la ancha calle.

-No, señor. Ehhm...esto…-Akemi jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa y con miedo a la vez. El soldado bufó y el bajito le hizo una señal con la cabeza ya dejando claro que se encargaba él.

-Te pido disculpas por parte de Matt, hay veces que todo esto le sobrepasa ¿Sabes? Sus padres, al igual que una de sus hijas han muerto por culpa del virus…

-Vaya…cuanto lo siento…-Akemi empezaba a impacientarse, echó uno de sus mechones negros detrás de su oreja.

-Bueno… ¿Qué querías preguntar?-El hombre mostró una leve sonrisa. Gracias a dios no toda la gente se había vuelto una amargada en toda esta puta cuarentena.

-¿Dónde está la plaza de los refugiados? Me han dicho que debo ir allí.-La joven empezaba a impacientarse un poco. Quería ir a la plaza antes de que se hiciese más tarde.

El hombre miró hacia los lados, como haciendo un esquema virtual de las calles en su cabeza. Tras unos eternos e interminables segundos, despegó sus labios para hablar.

-Ahí, bajando un poco más la calle, llegaras a una plaza donde hay un puesto para medicinas y demás.-Con su arma sin despegarse de su mano, con una de ellas libre apuntó hacia su izquierda.-Si te sirve, cuando toque tu turno, di al hombre que vas de parte de Albert. Él sabrá de quién hablas.-Le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la joven.

-¿Albert…?-La pelinegra ladeó la cabeza, mostrando una leve sonrisa.- Un placer conocerte… -Akemi terminó despidiéndose del soldado, pero luego, tras ir andado, todo semblante de amabilidad se esfumó, como un papel cuando se quema, se convierte en cenizas y deja de existir.

* * *

_¿Acaso me lo encontraré alguna vez?_

_¿Acaso tendré que matarlo?_

_Me da pena el hecho de pensarlo._

_No quiero matar a nadie._

_Pero….aquí es como la selva._

_La ley del más fuerte._

* * *

Una vez llegó a la plaza, vio una cola que empezaba en la mesa y acababa cerca de una fuente que había en medio de aquella plaza…más bien parque… Cerró la sudadera negra y la chaqueta, poniéndose el pelo al lado, cayendo sobre su hombro derecho y la capucha, para luego meter las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Quería parecer despreocupada, pero nerviosa.

Minutos después y tras tragarse su voz interior de arrasar todo por delante de ella y mandar todo a la mierda, llegó su turno. Se encontró delante suya a un hombre con un vistoso traje amarillo con el símbolo de "Peligro biológico" en su pecho y tras su espalda.

-Toma, una dosis contra el virus, y algo de ropa nueva…-El hombre le puso una caja con la tapa transparente delante suya. Akemi sacó las manos de los bolsillos acariciando la caja con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Vengo de parte de Albert…-El hombre se quedó sin habla, dándola una tarjeta negra de papel.

-Para eso, ve a hablar con el hombre de allí al fondo…yo no me encargo de eso…-El tipo apuntó con la tarjeta hacia la parte más profunda del parque. Vio a un tipo apoyado en la valla de ladrillo, casí parecía mirarla. Al pensar en ello solo le dio escalofríos.

-Gracias…-Akemi cogió la tarjeta y se fue, escuchando como la gente detrás suya empezaba a enfadarse, a su vez que varios soldados pusieron orden en aquel caos de gritos. A los pocos segundos, ya cuando se alejaba, no oía ni un solo grito.

Acariciando la tarjeta y mirando hacia abajo, llegó hasta donde estaba aquel hombre.

-Disulpa, vengo de parte de…

-Albert, lo sé.-El hombre tenía el uniforme de la BLACKWATCH, pero no llevaba el casco, sino un parche en su ojo derecho, una cicatriz recorría su cuello e iba hacía su pómulo derecho, y para darle más pinta de "tipo malo" fumaba un puro…como si este jodido "apocalipsis" no existiera o fuera ajeno a él.-Aquí tienes…-El hombre le puso una caja negra de metal, le miró dudosa.-Vamos…no hay una bomba nuclear ni nada parecido.

-Que amable…-El hombre solo hizo ademán de reírse a carcajadas.

Akemi se encontró con dos guantes, como de vagabunda, pero en los nudillos tenía unas pequeñas placas de metal con una forma parecida al diamante. Además, dos cinturones de balas, que seguramente iban en sus caderas a juzgar por el cinturón que iba con ellas.

-Yo ni conozco a ese tal Albert…

-Nadie le conoce, es como un ser que no existe.

-Muy explicativo…Ehm…

-John…John Rush…-El hombre hizo ademán de estrechar su mano con la de la joven.

-¡Oh…!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Así se llamaba mi hermanastro…Bueno…un placer John…pero…-Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, dos alborotadores cayeron del cielo, provocando una onda expansiva, haciendo que su capucha cayese a sus hombros y por alguna extraña razón, el cielo se volvió rojizo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Evacúen el área!-El hombre grito, junto con otros soldados de la BLACKWATCH, que atacaban a los monstruos sin éxito alguno.

Uno de ellos se dispuso a atacarla, recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de la joven, que le hizo dar un traspié y quedar aturdido unos segundos. Esa masa de carne deformada volvió a rugir con más furia, cargando hacia ella, que repitió la misma operación, una y otra vez, hasta que noto que estaba casi debilitado, empezó respirar con dificultad, cuando de pronto, un repentino dolor de cabeza asaltó su mente.

* * *

_"Absórbelo"_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_"Absorbe al alborotador…así conseguirás sus garras. Te será más fácil pelear."_

_-Pero…_

_"A la mierda la BLACKWATCH, te enfrentarás a ellos de una u otra manera."_

* * *

Aquella voz que habló en su cabeza, le sonaba extrañamente familiar, pero no era momento. Se acercó al alborotador poco a poco, extendiendo su mano hacia él, temerosa de tocarle y que volviera a cargar contra ella.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Es un suicidio! –John gritó detrás suya. Pero, para cuando se dio cuenta, su brazo derecho empezó a absorber entre tentáculos negros con una especie de luz roijza fugaz al ser abominable.

* * *

_¿¡Qué mierda me pasa!?_

_Es…es como si mi cuerpo ardiese de calor…_

_Pero también parece hambriento de poder…_

_¿¡En que me has convertido Mercer!?_

_Es…como si una oleada de poder arrasase mi cuerpo entero…_

_Me siento capaz de ir contra todo…._

_Arrasar con todo…_

_Destruir todo…_

_Incluso mí pasado…_

* * *

Segundos después, entre gritos de dolor y un sutil momento de perder la razón, se encontró que sus manos se habían convertido en dos tumultos de tentáculos negros que acababan en cuatro brillantes y afiladas cuchillas, que parecían bisturís. Soltó un alarido de dolor, y ante la mirada atónita de los soldados, descuartizó al alborotador que quedaba y a los otros dos cercanos. Para luego, entre los disparos…desparecer entre los tejados de los edificios, yendo a donde toda esa pesadilla empezó.

Exhausta, casi sin fuerzas y débil, entró al piso franco, de una pieza, pero destrozada y casi sin respirar bien. Caminando tal y como podía, llegó a la habitación que había al fondo del destrozado pasillo, viendo en una de las habitaciones, un móvil y un micrófono. Cuando estaba por rozar la mesilla de noche, sintió un aire frío en su nuca. Al instante, se giró con sus garras en el aire, viendo a Mercer apoyado en la pared del pasillo, mirándola tras esa capucha negra, con sus enigmáticos ojos azules.

-Has tardado…demasiado…

-Oh, ¡lo siento, su excelencia! ¡He tenido que escapar de una central donde casi me matan con una dosis de morfina, casi me descubre la BLACKWATCH, no se quien mierda es aquel tal "Albert" , un alborotador ha estado a punto de matar a todo el mundo en 10m a la redonda, pero no sé cómo mierda he acabado con sus garras, ahora la puta BLACKWATCH me persigue…y…y…y…!-Akemi casi no podía respirar-…¿Qué me has hecho…? ¿Qué me has hecho, Mercer?-Sus ojos marrones, al igual que su alma estaban al borde del colapso. A punto de llorar.

Empezó a temblar cuando vio como Alex se acercaba a ella, con miedo de haber dicho algo no debido. Pero para su sorpresa, la abrazó. Lo hizo con tanto cuidado, que se sentía como una muñeca de porcelana. Al tener su rostro enterrado en su pecho, podía oler su aroma a canela, o algo parecido, empezó a respirar con más tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué Mercer?-Alzó su rostro, mirándole a los ojos.

-Te lo he dicho, no quería verte morir entre tanto sufrimiento. Además, me daba la sensación de que querías terminar algo, pero no podías…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas?

-Lo entenderás cuando lo recuerdes.

-Mercer…-Su voz quedó relevada a un mero susurro cuando su rostro se acercaba más al suyo.

-¿Cómo te dije que debías llamarme?-Akemi se quedó muda ante su reacción. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Tenía doble personalidad o algo?

-A…Alex…-Murmuró la joven cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir las manos del chico en sus caderas, apegando su cuerpo más al suyo.

-¿Cinturones de balas…? ¿Acaso no te dije que estabas muy provocativa?

-No me jodas…-Mercer solo hizo ademán de sonreír.

-Me gusta de todas las maneras…-Dio un leve mordisco a los labios de la joven, arrancando un suspiro de sus labios. Akemi se movió, de manera que le obligó a besarla.

A los pocos minutos se separaron, esta vez, el hombre convirtió su mano en una garra, alzando el rostro de la pelinegra.

-Chica mala….muy mala…-Susurró con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, para luego, ir poco a poco hacia atrás, hasta dejar a Akemi sola en la habitación.

Dejándola sola, aturdida y en shock.

* * *

"¿_El simple hecho de recordar que has hecho estos tres años te atemoriza? Demasiado sensible pequeña….Despierta, esto no es un mundo donde todo es perfecto…"_

* * *

**_Bueno, ya esta! ¿Qué os parece? ¡Espero que bien" :3_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo cap!_**

**_Elise Von Winken ~OUT~_**


End file.
